THE HERO !! ~Okoreru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~
THE HERO !! ~Okoreru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~ es el primer opening del anime de One Punch-Man. Es interpretado por la agrupación japonesa JAM Project. Aparece por toda la primera temporada del anime. Personajes en orden de aparición Letra Versión TV Kanji= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) 参上！　必勝！　至上最強!! なんだってんだ？　フラストレーション　俺は止まらない ONE PUNCH!　完了！　連戦連勝! 俺は喝!!　常に勝つ!!　圧勝!! Power! Get power!　ギリギリ限界まで HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 天(そら)覆い　押し寄せる敵　俺は背を向けはしない HERO　ならば　揺るぎなき覚悟したため　繰り出せ鉄拳 闘うHERO 孤独なHERO I wanna be a 最強 HERO! |-| Rōmaji= ONE PUNCH!! Three! Two! One! Kill shot! Sanjo! Hissho! Shijo saikyo!! Nadattenda? Frustation ore wa tomaranai ONE PUNCH! Kanryo! Rensen rensho! Ore wa katsu!! Tsune ni katsu!! Assho!! Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made HERO ore wo tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa HERO dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki Ore wa se wo muke wa shinai Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatame Tatakau HERO Kodoku na HERO I wanna be a saikyou hero! |-| Español= ¡One Punch! (¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Vamos!) ¡Su aparición! ¡victoria certera! ¡Es el más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ¿Qué dices? ¿Frustraciones? ¡No me detendrán! ¡UN PUNCH! ¡Se acabó! ¡Victoria tras otra! ¡Yo gritaré! ¡Siempre victorioso saldré! ¡¡Victoria total!! ¡Poder! ¡Consigue el poder! Hasta romper todos los límites. ¡HÉROE! No quiero voces elogiándome mucho menos una ovación. ¡HÉROE! Por eso lucho en secreto contra el mal. (Nadie sabe quién es) Si los enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo ya. No daré la espalda a ninguno. HÉROE con determinación firme preparado estaré, mi puño desataré. Por añadir... Versión completa Kanji= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) 参上！　必勝！　至上最強!! なんだってんだ？　フラストレーション　俺は止まらない ONE PUNCH!　完了！　連戦連勝! 俺は喝!!　常に勝つ!!　圧勝!! Power! Get power!　ギリギリ限界まで HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 天(そら)覆い　押し寄せる敵　俺は背を向けはしない HERO　ならば　揺るぎなき覚悟したため　繰り出せ鉄拳 (Three! Two! One! Fight back!) 参上！ Go on!　正々堂々!! どうなってんだ？　なにも感じねぇ　もはや敵居ねー！ JUSTICE!　執行！　問答無用！ 俺が断つ!!　悪を断つ!!　合掌!! Power! Get power!　アドレナリン溢れ出すぜ！ Power! Get power!　鍛えた技をぶちかませ！ HERO　どんなに　強い奴も　ちっぽけなガキだったんだ HERO　弱き　己乗り越え　強くなる (Nobody knows who he is.) 神宿る　拳掲げて　俺は突き進むだけさ HERO　いつか　敗北に汚泥なめるまで　闘うHERO 俺は諦めない　その胸に未来(あす)を描き 目覚め行く　世界へ今　舞い上がれ　強く高く どんな時でも　なにがあっても HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 神宿る　拳掲げて　俺は突き進むだけさ HERO　いつか　敗北に汚泥なめるまで　闘うHERO 孤独なHERO |-| Rōmaji= One punch! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!! Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai One punch! Kanryou! Rensen renshou! Ore wa katsu!! Tsune ni katsu!! Asshou!! Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame kuridase tekken (Three! Two! One! Fight back!) Sanjou! Go on! Seiseidoudou!! Dou natten da? Nani mo kanjinee mohaya teki inee! Justice! Shikkou! Mondou muyou! Ore ga tatsu!! Aku o tatsu!! Gasshou!! Power! Get power! Adorenarin afuredasu ze! Power! Get power! Kitaeta waza o buchikamase! Hero donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na gaki dattan da Hero yowaki onore norikoe tsuyoku naru (Nobody knows who he is.) Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa Hero itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau hero Ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki Mezame yuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku Donna toki de mo nani ga atte mo Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa Hero itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made takakau hero Kodoku na hero I wanna be the saikyou hero!!! |-| Español= ¡One Punch! (¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Vamos!) ¡Su aparición! ¡victoria certera! ¡Es el más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ¿Qué dices? ¿Frustraciones? ¡No me detendrán! ¡UN PUNCH! ¡Se acabó! ¡Victoria tras otra! ¡Yo gritaré! ¡Siempre victorioso saldré! ¡¡Victoria total!! ¡Poder! ¡Consigue el poder! Hasta romper todos los límites. ¡HÉROE! No quiero voces elogiándome mucho menos una ovación. ¡HÉROE! Por eso lucho en secreto contra el mal. (Nadie sabe quién es) Si los enemigos se acercan cubriendo el cielo ya. No daré la espalda a ninguno. HÉROE con determinación firme preparado estaré, mi puño desataré. (¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡A luchar!) ¡Llegar! ¡Seguir! ¡¡Justo y cuadrado!! ¿Qué pasa? Nada siento, ¡mis oponentes huyen de mí! ¡JUSTICIA! ¡Aplicar! ¡Sin cuestionar! ¡Yo segaré! ¡A todo el mal!! ¡Por ello rezaré! ¡Poder! ¡Consigue el poder! ¡La adrenalina se desbordara en mi ser! ¡Poder! ¡Consigue el poder! ¡Te rendirás ante la abrumadora fuerza de mi disciplina! ¡HÉROE! Incluso el más fuerte solía ser una vez un pequeño con un sueño. ¡HÉROE! Superando todas tus debilidades más fuerte te harás. (Nadie sabe quién es) ¡Siempre avante yo habré de ir alzando los puños divinos! ¡HÉROE! ¡Hasta que un día pruebe la amarga derrota siempre habré de ser un héroe luchador! Nunca me veras rendirme; Pues el futuro imagino en mi corazón. Despierta a un nuevo amanecer volando alto y fuerte ante el mundo. Pase lo que pase iré sin importar nada mas. ¡HÉROE! No quiero voces elogiándome mucho menos una ovación. ¡HÉROE! Por eso lucho en secreto contra el mal. (Nadie sabe quién es) ¡Siempre avante yo habré de ir alzando los puños divinos! ¡HÉROE! ¡Hasta que un día pruebe la amarga derrota siempre habré de ser un héroe luchador! Un HÉROE solitario soy (¡YO SERÉ EL MÁS FUERTE! ¡¡HÉROE!!!) Vídeos Versión TV= center|450px |-| Versión completa= center|450px en:The Hero Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings